Is It Wrong To Pick Up Girls In A Highschool?
by OrionEdalosss
Summary: Bell Cranel, a 14 year old, was starting a new school after his grandfather's death. Only thing, he attracts attention along the way. Course his life wasn't so simple to go along with.
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! :D I just noticed there aren't many modern-type stories in the Danmachi universe XD Though it is an absurd idea, basically an AU. Not sure if gonna continue this or not, possibly if i receive positive reaction. Sorry to whoever who has written the same thing, please don't think i copied your idea X( Few elements remain the same, such as the races and the supposed 'monsters', so that's something. You can guess where this is going XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danmachi.**

**Hope you enjoy :D**

"How much is it?"

"20 dollars please." His bright, vibrant smile reached his ruby-red eyes, his snow-white hair falling over his eyes and joining his fair skin color as he tilted his head slightly, the cap he wore over his head hiding most of the fluff under it. The girl in front of him desperately wanted to yank it off but she might scare the adorableness in front of her. Instead she chose to simply pull out the money and hand it to him slowly. "Thank you for your purchase!"

Again he gave her that cute smile making her flush further and wave it off with a few giggles, quickly scurrying away when she received her groceries. The young man pressed a few buttons on the cash register, opening it with a ring and sorting the payment he had received. Sighing as he closed the register, his attention perked when another ring sounded. The door of the shop swung open again, this time a redheaded man stepping in.

He put on another smile as the young man his way over to him. Dressed in a rather loose, black long-sleeved shirt and a black equally loose jacket over it with white jeans that were littered with cuts. He had that bit of… free-headedness around him, that the white-haired boy couldn't help but notice. "Hello, how may I help you?" Ignoring his thoughts, he asked the red-haired man.

"Uhh, actually i was wondering if you have any batteries of some sort that could be fitted… in a flashlight?" His voice was deeper than his, just proving he was older than him. He sounded unsure if he was really buying what he was buying, that was for sure. The rabbit-like cashier smiled brightly and nodded.

"Of course." He turned around to the stall next to him where a few extra things were usually hung. Pulling out the pack he was searching for, he turned again and handed it to the man. "Will this do?"

"Oe, Cranel." Their attention snapped to the man who had just walked out of the 'staff only' room, his brown eyes looking rather bored as he made his way out the door. "Close the shop early. And remember, be on time tomorrow too."

"Hai…" The boy nodded, his smile falling slightly and replaced by a cute grimace. The man exited the shop, the redhead watching the interaction between them rather carefully. He truly couldn't understand how the rabbit-like boy could look cute even with a grimace.

"Heh, got it rough?" He asked with a small smile that the boy found surprisingly reassuring and welcoming. Quickly regaining his posture, he smiled back with a chuckle.

"You can say that. Anyways, is that all?" He changed the subject before it got awkward which the redhead thankfully seemed to catch and nodded. He pulled out the payment from his pocket and handed it to him. "Thank you for your purchase."

"No prob." Giving a wave, he turned and exited the shop. The doors closed again, leaving him alone to the silence the store had to offer. His eyes glanced up the clock. Almost 9. Time to close the store and get on his way home. Besides, he had missed his buss with the long shift he had done today, better to close early and reach his place before midnight hit.

He took off the hat and green apron he wore, leaving him in his simple black-sleeved shirt and black jeans along with brown shoes. Putting the apron and hat in the space underneath the cashier, he quickly grabbed his brown zip-up jacket that lay nearby and grabbed his bag, slinging it over his shoulder as he headed for the door. He'll take care of the shop tomorrow, he reminded himself. Besides he'd start his shift later as the other member that worked alongside him (Raul, he was called) was going first in the morning.

Pulling out the keys from his pocket, he closed the doors of the store and locked them with a simple _*click*_. Putting the keys back he turned on his feet, heading down the street as the moon above him barely illuminated his way, the clouds hiding the starry sky.

The boy, known better as Bell Cranel, glanced at the clock strapped around his wrist. He hurried his pace ever so slightly, his features growing distressed as he did. You couldn't blame him. The city he resided in, best known as Orario, was rather murderous at night time if not at daytime. The creatures that crawled the forests at the borders of Orario were one thing but the bandits that resided in the city were another.

His fear stayed when the creatures came around. He remembered vividly, when he had been told about his grandpa. The old geezer had worked near the outstreaks and knew the risks, but still did it.

It had been a bright, sunny day, just when he had returned from school with a bright smile on his face. Somehow, the police had found their way in. he remembered the words they had spoken the minute they had found out who he was and how his world had collapsed with those mere words.

"_I'm sorry, Mr. Cranel, but your grandpa was attacked and killed by someone or… something. One of the farmers that worked with him at the farms reported spotting him getting taken by someone and later hearing his screams. By the time we investigated, he…"_

There had been blood, they had reported. The blood of a human at the woods near the farms, yet the body was never found. They had searched, and searched, and searched. After 7 months, they had declared him dead. That had left him broken, unable to even come across what had happened. His only family had died. First his parents who he had never met, now his grandpa who meant everything to him.

He jolted at the sound of a horn, turning to spot the car that was behind him. He noticed himself in the middle of the street and flushed, quickly scurrying to the sidewalk while the driver gave him an annoyed look and drove on. Wiping his moist eyes, he continued his walk home, now making sure to not let himself get lost in thought. He had cried enough when he had received the news, yet still he cried.

Bell glanced around. Despite nighttime, the beauty of the city still shone. Although you could only see houses around the place around him, the new and old buildings alongside the trees and nature that surrounded them, the interesting thing you would find, were the different races that resided in the city. And he was human, the commonest race around. _Pretty weak compared to the rest._

He pouted at his own thoughts, pushing them away as he again fastened his pace. No time to be admiring the city, he could do it in the morning- which, he had to remind himself, was also the day he started his new school. Having been stripped from a guardian the police had roughly decided to let him continue his studies, getting some help the government as well.

_At least I got a part-time job to help me along, so I won't have to rely on them COMPLETELY. _He sweat-dropped. They weren't very… trustworthy. At least, that's what his grandfather had told him. He had already registered himself in the new school which was a well-known one in Orario. Specifically, how it specialized in both studies AND combat arts.

Orario was beautiful but dangerous at the same time, that was clear. If you could defend yourself, good for you. If you couldn't, then… well… damn it all. No one would do shit. You wouldn't be helped. With that in mind, that specific high school had made that program and given them a chance to do both studies and learn combat. Reason why he had applied in that school in the first place. He had been accepted and an half-elf had specifically welcomed him when he'd went there the first time.

… _Eina Tulle… I think? She was pretty cute… and really nice… _He felt himself blush, remembering her kind green eyes and brown hair, wearing glasses that added on the beauty. He swore, she had been blushing when he had smiled… so cute… _ehhh, no time to think that! _He shook his head, shoving his thoughts away as his blush intensified. Now was not the time to think how cute she was!

_CLICK_

His steps slowed, ears catching the sounds as his curiosity and senses all went alert. A feeling of dread filled the air, the moon slowly peeking out from the clouds that started to clear up.

_CLICK_

A shiver ran down his spine. His controlled grimace took over his pout, his face paling further. Almost to the point it was the same color as his hair. His body, despite his protests, started to turn to where the sound was coming from. The alley he had just passed, right behind him.

_CLICK_

His eyes caught the side of a figure that was slowly crawling out from that same alley. The chain that was being spun around his one finger clicked every time with it made a whole circle. The moonlight, generously and terrifyingly, rained over the figure illuminating the man's rough smirk and the eyes hidden behind his long dark hair, dressed in what he could only describe as strands of clothes.

His ruby-red eyes shone with the light that reflected in the knife he held in the other hand.

_CLICK_

Shit. shit shit shit-

_CLICK_

Run. run he had to freaking run damn it-

_CLICK_

His body reacted on it's own, eyes flashing with terror. His brain shut down leaving his lean and slim frame shaking as the man neared. Run. he had to run. He had to run away from this-

"Well, aren't you a pretty little bunny."

That brought him to his senses. He took control over his mind again as well as his body. As quickly as humanly possible by him, he turned on his feet and started to run, the fastest his feet could carry him. His heart started beating again. The only thing he felt was fear. Absolute fear.

The footsteps followed making him gasp in desperation, tears now started to well in his eyes. He had to lose the damned man. He had to lose him and get out of there, to get out ALIVE. He looked and felt weak, fragile even. People told him he was as fragile as a newborn bunny. Maybe this is what they meant. He couldn't even outrun the man that was about to kill him.

He turned to a street trying to fasten his pace. Why wasn't he as fast as a rabbit too?! He swore, the moment he escaped alive he'd devote his life to serve whatever rabbit god existed in heaven. His mind panicked, eyes scanning for ANYTHING that he could use to make an escape. The way ahead had nothing lighting it, not even the lamps that shone above them. Spotting the entrance beside the street he went ahead without thinking it through.

As soon as he turned, his eyes widened and he froze. An alley. A dead end. The footsteps following him also came to a stop, making his heart jump in terror. No. NO! Eyes now starting to leak tears, Bell slowly turned around, forcing himself to face the man-

_SLAM!_

Pain radiated through his body that was roughly slammed into the wall beside him. He choked out a gasp, nearly throwing up from the force of the punch that was thrown to his stomach. His head started to spin, his body being pushed up against the wall. His tears blurred his vision yet he could still see the smirk the man hand as he brought the knife forth.

"Now now, don't struggle little rabbit. I'll be very gentle…" his fist clenched the fluffy hair earning a cry from the boy. However, Bell's eyes snapped open in pain and fear when the cold blade made contact with his neck and dug slightly deeper.

"A-aahh-" Tears started to stream down his face, his eyes looking heartbroken as more pain greeted his body.

_SLAM!_

A flash passed through him, as the man was thrown off him by an unseeable force. His shaking frame fell on the ground, eyes wide and searching for his savior that had literally kicked the man away from him. Instead, Bell was greeted by long blonde hair, as the girl, dressed in a white shirt with a blue jacket on top and blue short skirt along with long white socks and boots turned around.

Her emotionless yet surprised golden eyes, same as her golden hair, met his own. He looked so fragile, she observed. His slim body shook, his cheeks trailed with tears, beautiful red eyes staring at her in shock. What caught her attention the most was his pure, white hair. He looked…

_Like a rabbit. _She decided, stepping closer. She could spot… blood, trailing down his neck, to his shirt. From the cut that man had given him. Although she wouldn't worry for a complete stranger, she felt her heart tug at the sheer… well, fragileness in front of her. Deciding she'd consult him and deal with the angry Riveria later for being late, she neared him and knelt a bit. "... are you okay-"

He jolted. His eyes widened further and before she knew it, he jumped on his feet and dashed away, screaming all the way. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhh…." His screams soon faded away.

Silence. Her wide eyes stared to where he had disappeared. He… "... He ran away."

If Bell had been there, he'd have passed out at her cute pout and flushed cheeks. Ais Wallenstein, she was called.

**Yes, i'm keeping the beginning the same. Only thing, more modern-type XD Not sure how this is modern but I tried. Also, rating may or may not change ;) Do leave your thoughts on this, would really appreciate it XP**


	2. Chapter 1

**So back with new chap. Thank you for all those who reviewed and followed, your opinions are much appreciated :D There's not much going around in here, so warning if it seems boring. You can say the action starts in the next chap. Like i had said last Chapter, few things like the races, the supposed 'monsters' and such remain the same. i had to meddle with the Familia system and level system and they... remain the same too ^^' Kay i'm spoiling too much. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own DanMachi.**

_So peaceful. Everything around him was so blissfully peaceful._

_Ring…_

_Ah, look! A butterfly! He was in a flower field!_

_Oh, and there was his grandpa. Hey gramps, how ya doing!_

_Riiiinnggg…_

_His grandpa, wearing a straw hat with a big muscular build, white hair and mustache and a laughing grin, waved him over to the other side of the fence. The fence that held them from going off limits, out of Orario. What was he doing there? He shouldn't be there! His hand reached out for the old man, his feet starting to carry him to where he stood. _

_Riiiiinnnngggg…_

_A hand crawled up the laughing gramp's shoulder, it's razor sharp claws digging into the shoulder. A red liquid slowly started to stain the shirt his gramps wore. His grandpa didn't seem to notice, still smiling at him. Why didn't he seem to notice! A face appeared to his other shoulder, it's blackened shadow face resting on it. It's wide mouth reached its glowing red eyes, it's long tongue sticking out as it smiled as inhumanly wide possible. It then raised it's other claw to stroke his grandpa's chin. His gramps still didn't notice. Notice the god-damned creature grandpa, get away from it!_

_Riiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnngggg…_

_His eyes glanced up, the sky suddenly turning a deep bloody dark, the clouds turning as black as the shadow that hung on to his grandpa. His head snapped back to where his gramps stood only too see him missing. In his place, on the grass, was a pool of blood, slowly starting to trail to the side of the fence he was located at. The shadow still lingered, it's long tongue licking the blood off it's glimmering claws like a cat grooming it's fur._

_Everything around him fell into darkness, his wide of surprise, tear-filled eyes spotting the whole things around him disappearing as a hole under him swallowed him. _

*RIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGG*

"Agghh…" A groan escaped his lips, his eyes struggling to open from the slumber he had been in. He felt drowsy. He cracked open an eye, immediately to be greeted with bright light that escaped the shutters beside his bed. Aahhh it was morning. And what was up with that ringing…

His eyes snapped open and he nearly threw himself off the bed in an attempt to get hold of his phone that was set on the drawer beside his bed Taking hold of it, his eyes first looked at the time.

"IT'S 7:30?!" Bell shrieked, his face paling and mouth going dry. He was supposed to wake up an hour ago! "CRAP I'M GONNA BE LATE!" Ignoring that thought he immediately pounced out of bed but his feet got tangled with the sheets and he landed face-first on the floor.

In his rush he didn't pay attention to the caller who had been calling him, also accidentally pressing the accept button when he fell over. A voice came up, a voice he very well recognized.

"Hey, Bell?" It was Raul, the one he worked with at the store. Since he too went to the same school Bell was SUPPOSED to start today, they had decided to head there together. But now, thanks to Bell's stupidity, he was late. "you there? I've been waiting outside your house but you aren't opening the door…"

"Mmggh…" Bell silently moaned in pain, getting up on his feet again and grabbing his phone. "HeyRaulsorrywokeuplategoaheadwithoutmei'llmeetyouthere!"

"But-" Not giving the other boy a chance to reply he threw his phone on the bed and raced for the bathroom, nearly running into the door of his room in the process.

After showering and drying himself off, he quickly dressed up in the school uniform he had left in his closet last night. A white button-up shirt, alongside a blue uniform coat over it with a black badge to his right side- which had a tall tower sign engraved in it- and blue pants that went along with the outfit, complete with black boots that he had yet to put on. He looked over himself in the mirror, liking the look but at the same time feeling weird.

"I feel like I've seen this before…" He couldn't pin-point it… "Aaaah forget it i'll still be late!" He threw the thought away (wow, he seemed to do that a lot didn't he) and quickly grabbed his bag, putting on his black boots too. Before leaving he gave one final look at himself, also noticing his mess of a hair. Screw it at least his uniform looked nice and tidy. Grabbing his phone and keys, he raced out his apartment.

He stumbled out the doors of the building, only to see a boy standing there wearing the same uniform. He had black spiky hair, brown eyes and a thin frame if not thinner than Bell's. Unlike Bell, Raul looked… normal. No crazy hair, no unnatural eyes. Just, normal.

Bell grabbed his shoulders with a distressed look. "What are you still doing here?!" He shook the older boy, who started laughing instead of giving an answer. He raised his phone and Bell spotted the time written on it. His face went blank.

7:00.

There was still AN HOUR left till school started. A WHOLE, FREAKING, HOUR. (true story people T-T)

Bell pulled out his own phone, staring at the time on it. It was 8:00. "... i swear, i'm gonna throw this piece of junk in the sewers one of these days." Raul started laughing harder at his words, earning a pout and elbow.

"S-sorry. Guess the time switched again." Bell sighed, pulling his black bag over his shoulder as they walked out to the street. "That's a good thing though. You'll have a lot of time to tour the school and learn about what it offers and what not."

"You don't say. Ms… Eina Tulle i think? Yeah, although I did visit the school, she didn't have enough time so she couldn't answer any questions I had for it. Also, with that weird level manipulation thing I've been hearing…" The white-haired boy trailed off, making a face at his own words. You heard it right. The level-whateverthatwas thing. Apparently some sort of function in the school.

"Don't worry, they'll tell you everything." Bell pouted again but nevertheless nodded in agreement. That was when the older boy noticed the cut on his neck. Before he could ask though, Bell pulled up the coat hiding his neck and the cut. Looked like he wasn't keen on speaking or being questioned about it.

Yeah, about that… Bell's face flushed, his thoughts wandering off to the events that had occurred last night. It had been sudden, being chased by a bandit. And it had been terrifying, feeling the cold blade of the knife dig into his flesh. But equally, it was amazing- seeing the girl, brave and strong, handle the guy with one kick alone. A bit humiliating seeing he was saved by a girl, but she had saved his life. She deserved a thank you at least. But noooo, being the idiot he was, he ran away screaming his head off.

That night he had cried himself to sleep at his own stupidity. Maybe that was why he had no idea what time it ACTUALLY was when he woke up for school.

Speaking of school…

They finally turned another corner and Bell looked up. His eyes widened again in amazement, looking over the big three-story building that stood in front of him. Beyond the fence that covered the whole area, the white building was quite a site. A long hallway around the school was outside of the actual building, leading to rooms where you could walk in from outside as well. Looking newly made, with a flag resting atop that showed a tall tower-

"Heh, you've already seen the school." Raul snapped him out of his daze. They now stood before it, away from the many students who were walking in. "That's the school's… logo, you can say. You know, that tall building that Orario has. THAT one?" Raul pointed at another direction and Bell followed his eyes, already knowing what he was talking about.

Babel. The beauty and perfection of Orario. A tall tower, touching the sky with such decorations and languages engraved- it proved just how long it had been standing. And, from what he could see, the school had taken that as its logo. Excitement slowly started to fill him, as well as nervousness. Still, he pushed it off and turned back to the school, racing in and leaving Raul baffled.

"O-oe Bell, wait!"

Bell looked up at amazement at the school still. No matter how many times he'd seen it, it was still so damn cool! He raced past the Sakura tree that hung near the entrance, not giving Raul a chance to chase after him. However, his shouting for the boy to stop did catch attention. Students glanced at him, some starting to aww while other started laughing.

"First time I've seen a kid excited for school."

"Aww, he looks like a cute bunny."

"A newbie, huh?"

"I wanna go hug him!"

"No Tiona!"

That last one caught him off guard and he abruptly stopped, coming back to his senses. Noticing all the stares he was earning, his confidence immediately disappeared and he blushed.

"Welp, sure you can handle it now, you know where to go right?" He nearly jumped out of his skin when feeling a hand pat his back. Raul walked past him towards the other side of school. "Imma go join my friends, see ya!"

"Huh? Y-yeah, see you…" He trailed off, relaxing slightly when all the stares diverted elsewhere. Maybe the lack in interest. He wasn't exactly very… notice-worthy (his opinion anyways). With Raul gone though, he continued on his way inside the school. Sure he and Raul were buddies, but more work rather than talk.

He stepped through the gates, other students passing him and pushing into him slightly. He glanced around the area he was located in now- a big hall, with two hallways at the either side. The stairs were probably somewhere down the hallways too. To his right was a small office where few of the school staff worked. Preferably, those who took care of the school, it's state, how many students went in and out… you can get the idea. He knew that much the first time he arrived.

… and he also had one of the school staff help him register. Now where was she… his ruby-red eyes glanced around trying to recognize the half-elf he had met that day, no realizing who stood behind him.

Someone tapped his shoulder and he jolted, immediately turning around to come face to face with a dazzling half-elf. Her shining emerald eyes, brown silk short hair that fell over her pale-white skin along with half pointy ears and the perfect frame of a woman gave him an instant idea of who she was. He recognized her. She wore the same clothes he wore, if not with a badge clipped to her right side spelling her name.

She however jumped back in surprise and he didn't take long. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"N-no no, no need Mr. Bell Cranel!" Ah, she knew his name! Wait… course she did, she was one of the staff. Her voice was soothing, bit professional but kind at the same... surely cause he was bowing to her. She shook her head, trying to assure him it was alright. "It's alright, i'm sorry too. I must have startled you, suddenly coming up like that."

"Ehehe… y-you must be Ms. Eina Tulle, right? You met me when I first came here." she blinked in surprise.

"Y-yes, i am. I'm your guide for today, to show you around the school and inform you of the system here." She smiled warmly with a tilt of head. He felt his face burning again. How could she be older than him and he was still attracted?! (that's anime life buddy xD)

"Nice to meet you. Thank you!" He threw himself down in a bow again. God he must be looking like the biggest idiot in the universe right now.

Eina blinked, her hand rising to her lips as she let out a giggle. He seemed like the nervous type. He stood up, his cute face now reddening further. He must have heard her laughing. No Eina, concentrate! "It's nice to meet you too. You'll be in my care now." That made him flush further. "Come, let us start our tour around school." She turned, motioning him to follow. "I'll tell you everything as we detour the school!"

"R-right!" He nodded, quickly rushing to join her side whistle few giggles and chuckles passed around.

"Hey look, isn't that the newbie Eina's in-charge of?" The pink haired girl asked her colleague sitting beside her. "Damn Eina gets all the cute ones."

"I bet he won't last a month in this battlefield of a school." She scoffed. The pink haired woman pouted.

"Come on Rose, don't be like that! Though…" A pause, as she looked at their retreating figures heading down the hallway. "... I can't argue."

"So, is the bet on Misha?"

"Eina's gonna be furious when you finds out. But yeah!"

"This school isn't by all means controlled by the government like the other schools." Eina began as they walked down the hallway, towards wherever she was leading him. He couldn't help look around the clean hallways, the hard floor giving him his own reflection. The windows that lined the wall beside him were as clean as glass could be, giving him a clear view of outside. Few doors were lined up as they passed, all writing which classroom it was. "So you can say we make the rules here. Have you heard of the combat practice we give here?"

"Huh? Yes i have. They say it's the only known school to do such a thing." He didn't want to make it sound absurd but she just chuckled.

"Right you are. We have both combat and studies, which help students who are interested in both to rise up the ranks." Seeing his confused look, she spoke up again. "We have a system here, where you join groups and such to be able to join the combat practice. So, in order to be legally able to train, you MUST be in a group. Otherwise, if you are caught in combat practice without being in a group, you're either suspended or thrown out of school whole-together."

"Ah." His eyes widened. Had to join a group or he'd be suspended, huh? "U-um… w-what groups? Like, after-school or… are there teams, like sports group, science group or-"

"Oh no, nothing like that." She shook her head, green eyes glancing at him with a smile. "It's more of the teachers getting involved."

"Eh?"

"Each of the teachers here has a group. They're the… 'rulers', of the group, you can say. You have to join one of the teachers' group to be completely considered a combat-practicing student. The more the members, the higher the rank rises. Currently…" She sweat-dropped. "... this school is, in other words, a battlefield between said teachers and groups. Those who have the most scores in the school can have authorities of the school as well."

"..." this was absurd, he wanted to say, but he kept his mouth shut. Then, another thought jumped on him and he curiously asked. "How do you measure the score of one's group? It can't be a 'the most members win' thing, right?"

"Yes." She chuckled again, as they finally reached a staircase only halfway through the hallway. He realized how slowly they'd been walking. She motioned him to follow her still and continued. "The score is measured, by a device."

"De… vice?"

"Exactly. You might have noticed most of them wearing it, if not hiding it." he glanced around at the few students that either passed or stood there, all having a sort of gauntlet around their wrists. Now that he looked back, Raul also wore it... "Those devices control and see how much you can in both studies and combat. This is where the complicated part comes in."

Oh boy.

"In combat, it measures your speed, your strength and your endurance." she stopped when they reached the second floor, stopping and turned to face him with an apologetic smile. Like she KNEW what his reaction would be! Oh… course she did, this wouldn't be the first time she was telling a new student this.

He blinked, staring at her blankly. "... What?"

"High technology, it's better you not question it." She giggled at his obvious reaction. Oh, enjoying it was she. He pouted, giving her a playful glare. "The device connects with YOU whole, your mind and body in other words. So it can know what you're good at from the start. The top most scores is an A or an S like 999, while usually new students like you start at an I, meaning 0. It's rare for anyone to go above 500 or so, so no need to worry that you're weak. Most of them are, please do not feel sad."

"I-i see." His dimmering happiness immediately lightened at her words, making her smile wider.

"The more you train and learn, the better the scores rise. And then there are levels."

"..." His face again brought out a laugh from her.

"If you reach 600 or more scores, you can jump up to level 2. Everyone starts at level 1, just like you. No one is sure just how many levels high you can reach but the top is level 7, by the 'King' of the school." He shot her a confused look. King? "Most of the students here are level 1. Only a few cases have jumped up. You'll learn about them soon."

"Right… so basically, I have to join a teacher's group, get this device that takes control of my scores as well as my 'level' in the school, and finally will i be able to practice."

"That's just about it, yes."

"... who will help me practice?"

"Well, we have after-class lessons…" She trailed off. "But… they're…. Easy. Students say they're rather bad." she was being honest, not lying to him.

"Oh."

"Still, you can go and check if it meets your expectations. Otherwise you're with your group members to train with." She smiled. He nodded slowly. "Oh, I've been so busy explaining i haven't even showed you half the school. Come, let's tour around. If you have any questions, feel free to ask!"

"Y-Yes…" He agreed, snapping himself back to reality and following her as she continued.

The rest of the hour went by with her showing him all the rooms the school had, the gym, his own classroom- he had yet to meet his homeroom teacher, Loki she was called- the combat room where you practiced, and after-school group rooms where the groups gathered.

"How about you meet me here after school so we can look for a group for you?" Once again they stood in the hall. The bell was just about to ring to start school so she had to get back to her colleagues too.

"Yes. that would be great. Thank you very much." He smiled brightly at the half-elf, giving a short bow before turning and rushing down the hallway. "See you later Eina-san!"

"See you- he's already gone." She sighed with a smile.

The young boy walked down the hallway, trying to push past the many who crowded his way. Thankfully he remembered where his class was. On the second floor. Just then the bell rang. The crowd around him subdued and he finally made it in front of his class. He stared up at the sigh, first wanting to clarify it was indeed his class. 10th. Yep, his.

Before he could even raise his hand to knock, the door slammed open and a figure tackled him in a tight headlock. He yelped in surprise, eyes wide as the slim figure dragged him inside the class. The door slammed shut behind him and the chatters in the class dimmered. He could make out students lounging around, either sitting or standing.

What was this, free period?! And who was choking him-

"HEEEEY EVERYONE!" A shout echoed around the classroom, catching everyone's attention. The girlish, scratchy and at the same time boyish voice belonged to the one who held him. "We have a new student today!"

"Eh?" He managed out as his teacher let him go, only to come to his face and stare at him intently. Burning red eyes along with red hair that were held back in a short ponytail. She had a lean and slim figure, if not missing a few assets. She wore a white button-up shirt with a loose tie with black pants and shoes. Her jacket, blue like his own, was strapped around her waist. Literally, she looked like the image of chaos itself.

"So, ya the new kid huh?" She looked him up and down as if inspecting him. He could hear the snickers and laughs of the other students.

"Ah she's at it again."

"Poor guy, wasn't expecting that was he."

"Wait… I've seen him somewhere…"

The woman, now done inspecting him, looked up and gave him a grin. "Loki, your homeroom teacher. Yer Bell Cranel i'm presuming."

"Y-yes, nice to meet you Ms-" Before he could even continue, she pounced at him and he felt himself trip and fall over, unfortunately taking her with. Next thing he knew, he was looking at his teacher dead in the eyes, their faces literally inches away as she sat on top of him. Silence fell around the class, so much you could hear the crickets. A blush slowly started to take place on his face, as Loki's lips turned up in a smirk.

Then, he felt her lips touch his forehead and his whole body went red. Loki's laughter could be heard from the hallways.

* * *

"Come back when you're worth somethin', maybe sensei will consider ya." Before the white-haired boy could reply, the door slammed in his face and he let his arms fall to his side, his confidence again dimmering with each blow. The half-elf behind him looked on a bit worried and sheepish, not sure what to say or do.

"Rejected again…" The crestfallen teen muttered, turning around to the girl behind him. "..."

"..." A frown graced her lips again, her worried eyes trailing off to the sky as they started to walk down the corridor that stood outside the school. Clouds hid the sun, but she swore it was because of the young boy beside her. She glanced at him, trying to say something. What could she say anyways?

School had ended. He had been to every lesson, with introductions to the teachers and his classmates. He had done well with his lessons, for someone who was new. Yet, when it came to choosing a group for him, he was asked a few questions, looked over and would either earn a straight 'no' or a door in the face. She could understand why. Though he was good at studies, he wasn't the spitting image of strength and combat skills. Neither did he have any knowledge, which made it harder for him to get into a group.

"Moo…" She brought her attention back to Bell who had buried his face in his hands. "I'm never going to be able to join a group… it's useless Ms. Eina." He looked up at her with glossy eyes and she felt her heart ache at his saddened expression.

"Nonsense Mr. Cranel! I'm not giving up till I find you one!" She had decided on it, she will finish it. He blinked in surprise at the fire of determination burning in her eyes, though his body jolted and he suddenly stopped.

_YIIIIINNNKK_

His head snapped to the side of the corridor, towards the bushes that lined it. "Huh? Mr. Cranel…?"

"... nothing." He spoke up seconds later, looking up and giving her a bright smile. He started walking again, she following suit. "Truly, thank you very much Eina-san. And would you drop the Cranel? It's too… professional." He chose carefully with a light blush. She blinked and blushed as well

"Very well then, Bell-kun. How's that?" Ahh she said it so cutely- no, control!

"Much better, thank you." She returned the smile he gave. They did not hear the footsteps that were coming their way, neither did they see the short girl running towards them.

CRASH!

"Ah-" Bell stumbled back, wincing in slight pain from the crash he had gotten into. His attention turned to the girl on the ground in front of him, having fallen from crashing into him. "I-I'm sorry-"

Sapphire blue eyes looked up at him, filled with tears. Her jet-black long hair- tied in two ponytails- fell over his shoulder, her petite figure slowly getting up. She barely reached her shoulder. Like him, she was dressed in a school attire, only the ones only teachers like Loki would wear. Only, instead of pants, she wore a short skirt.

"I-it's okay, it's my fault i wasn't looking-" Her voice sounded childish too. Then, she suddenly paused. She looked up after dusting herself off, tilting her head. "... are you new? I have never seen you around."

What, did she know every single person in the school or what. "Y-yes. I am new-"

"Are you in a group yet?!"

"Eh?" By now she had jumped up, looking at him excitedly. Eina sweat-dropped at his surprised expression.

"Bell-kun, meet Ms. Hestia. She is the teacher of literature here." She introduced and Bell looked back at the girl in front of him. Truly, she looked less of a grown-up and more of a girl in kinder-garden. Sure, her chest was giving false information (was that a string he saw holding them up?) but meh, he couldn't really argue judging by his own appearance (he was not related to rabbits!).

"So? Are you in a group yet?!" She asked again. He sighed, shoulders slumming as he looked away.

"No… they won't take me in…"

"THEN JOIN MINE!"

Silence. Bell froze, staring at her with a look of surprise. Then, he repeated what she said. "..." He jolted. "EH?! Really?!"

"Yes!" She nodded repeatedly, her smile growing at his reaction. Though, he observed, the glow in her eyes dimmered, her smile flicking alongside it. "... demo… I don't have any other member…"

"Huh?"

"... I moved here just a few months ago so…" She looked away, the bright aura around her completely demolishing. Something clicked. He… could understand some of the system here. Like the saying goes: the early bird gets the seed.

She had only arrived months ago, whistle the rest must have been here for at least a few years. Students knew and learned from others on who to join and be in the guidance of. She, however, having not been there, had no one to really lend that knowledge off. No one knew her neither did they try to. In other words, she was all alone.

_Just like he was after his grandfather died._

His snow-white hair fell over his eyes, as he felt himself move closer to the petite girl in front of him. Then, he stretched out his hand, replacing his blank frown with a real smile, looking down at her warmly. "Then please, accept me in your group!" Her eyes snapped up, clouded with surprise. Even Eina looked surprised. "I'm new and completely weak, I don't really think I can manage with another team who'll be so rough on me. But i will try my best in making the group grow, so please accept me."

Silence fell around them, before her hand slowly rose and accepted his. A bright blush burst on her face and she smiled brightly again. "Yes. yes yes yes!" She leapt at him and hugged him- rather, his torso-, tightly. Bell chuckled sheepishly whistle Eina smiled.

"Well, although there might be no members to show you…" She seemed like she wanted to say something but gave a glance at Hestia and shook it off. "Maybe it's for the best."

_Huh?_ What did she mean by that.

"OE, CHIBI!" The voice of his homeroom teacher, Loki, reached him and they all turned to the other side, where Loki was walking. Behind her were a few people, all either looking disinterested or bored. The red-haired woman stood in front of the petite girl who pouted, now letting her new group member go. "Why the hell ya run away like that? And getting all snuggly with this guy-" She glanced at Bell and looked surprised.

"Ahaha…" Something was gonna go wrong. He could FEEL IT. "Hello, Ms. Loki…"

"... The hell you're with chibi?"

"Well he's my new group member! The first Hestia group member!" Hestia huffed with a sly smirk. Eina sighed and Bell shot her a worried look, his panic growing.

"E-Eina-san?"

"I'm sorry, Bell-kun. I should have told you more about this battlefield." What was that supposed to mean?! What battlefield?!

Loki paused, looking at him in surprise. Then at Hestia. At him again. At Hestia. At him-

At last she burst into laughter, startling them both. The rest of her members also seemed confused. Then, she gave Hestia a smirk. The black-haired goddess noticeably paled as if realizing something. Loki stumbled up to Bell, slinging an arm around him.

"Well, my new student, you'd be happy to know the deal we had made when Hestia first came." She smirked. "You, her first ever member, will battle one of MY members to prove you're not just a laughing stock."

"... Eh?"

**So that's that. To few questions you probably have: W****hy the hell choose Raul instead of everyone- no ANYONE else? Well, like you all know he doesn't have much character and is more of a side show rather than the actual thing. I'm going for the 'friend but not actual' vibe here, more like a coworker. Besides, he ain't getting lots attention XD This chap i'm just looking to get all the information in what happens and goes around the place, as well a few characters. Tried to get description of school in but you can see it went horrible T_T I might have some mistakes and apologies for those. Rating has also changed for upcoming chapters ^^' Again leave your thoughts on how this is and what I can do to improve, thank you! :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**Apologies for the unusually late update, I lost motivation for this after a while but it returned soon after.**  
** Thank you for all the positive feedback! Delusionalweeb and a Guest commented about me using Japanese Words in an English text in the previous chapters, which I apologize for ^^' it is a bad habit which I'll try to look out for in upcoming chapters. **

**Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danmachi.**

"... And then she declared I'd fight with one of her students JUST cause Ms. Hestia put a bet on, and now I must... ya know." He grumbled. The hell did Hestia have to BET?! If another member joined they'd leave the minute they learned. He finally looked up at Raul who stared at him gaping.

"... Did she say who you were battling?"

"Someone named… Tiona Hiryute I think." At that the other nearly fell over. Bell suddenly felt a wave of dread pass over him. "... is she bad?"

"... Hah." Instead of answering, he just gave Bell a pitiful, sympathetic look- what was with those teary eyes?! "... You'll see."

"Eh? Eh, eh?" His mind going in a flurry of questions as Raul turned away with a sad look. Jolting upright he leapt at him from behind, locking himself around his waist. "Whatcha mean?! Who is she?!" His panic started to grow while Raul tried to push him off.

"If I tell you you'll faint!"

"Em…" Both froze and looked up at the customer who'd passed by earlier, looking at them weirdly. Bell quickly de-attached himself and cleared his throat, putting on a smile despite his pale face. Raul rolled his eyes and went back to work, picking up a few boxes laying nearby and heading down the aisle.

Raul's word spun through his head over and over again as he made his way back to his apartment, his shift having ended. Was this Tiona person really that dangerous? He knew the school had some talented students. The seniors, more or less, were always the talk of the school. Heck, all of orario even. Their skills and their accomplishments showed how good they were. According to Eina, all of them were in groups, meaning one backed another one.

He shuddered at the thought. If he would, be any unbelievable miracle or chance, be able to defeat this Tiona person, would that not mean that defeat would affect the rest in their group? He was the only member in his group. Hestia wasn't the replication of famous. It didn't look like they were getting new members anytime soon with the chaos happening. And with what just happened today, neither the school nor the teachers showed mercy.

In other words, they were more or less doomed.

"No, no, don't think about it." Bell gave a shake to his head, looking at the road ahead. "Everything, will be fine." He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, his footsteps becoming more hurried.

… At least, he hoped.

**…..**

Somewhere in the middle of orario, was a mansion. The mansion, or what people liked to call it, the 'twilight mansion', was home to not a lot of people. From what others had seen, only a few lived in the mansion, despite it's huge size and beauty. The building was surrounded by walls, the huge metal gate guarded by two watchmen who stood stiffly on either side.

Through the walls was the garden beside the mansion, having grown and taken care of.

If one stepped inside the mansion itself, it would feel like a castle. The main hall was wide, having a sofa and table set up in a delicate manner. The huge windows that lined the walls beside were covered in pure-white curtains, and the huge staircase that led up to the second floor was probably the highlight of it all. Below the staircase were hallways that led to other parts of the mansion.

Soft footsteps echoed through the building as an elf with long jade-colored hair that was tied in a low ponytail and an elegant and slim figure walked down the stairs. Her eyes soft green, she wore a simple green and white knee-length dress with black pants and sandals of the same color. She was a high elf, a race of elves who held the utmost nobility. Her beauty, though, was compared to none.

She glanced around, giving a sigh when she spotted the still figure of a girl sitting on one of the chairs near the windows, staring outside in a daze.

She walked up to her and took a seat on the chair opposite her. "Ais. Is everything okay?"

Ais jumped at her appearance, having not actually paid attention. "Oh… Riveria…" She gave a nod. "Yes, everything's fine. Why… why do you ask?"

"Well…" Riveria squinted her eyes at the girl, as if trying to determine whether she was telling the truth of not. Ais only blinked, not having much of a reaction. She gave a sigh. It would have the same as usual, but she knew the golden-eyed girl was distracted by something. "Is... it about the boy you saved a few days ago?"

Her head immediately snapped up. _Nailed it._

"W-well…" Her cheeks slightly flushed pink at being discovered, and Riveria would have been amused if she wasn't so curious. As far as Ais had told her, on her way back home she encountered a boy who was being attacked by a bandit. She saved him, but he ran away. That night, the girl arrived home to a furious Riveria who immediately took note of her upset mood.

Whoever this boy was, he was either an idiot or an absolute genius. He ran away, yes, but he also caught Ais's attention. That wasn't an easy task to do.

"Hmm… what is so special about him-"

"Oh, hey gals!" Both turned towards the voice, as Loki arrived from the hallway looking like she'd just gotten into a fight with a lion. It was actually Tione-

"Loki." Riveria gave a curt nod, not minding to ask what actually happened. They were already used to it, so it wasn't much of a use actually asking. She noticed Ais shifting back to the window, dropping the question she was about to ask. she'll have to bring it up later, then. "Where are Tiona and Tione?"

"They're inside, said they wanted to practice some more." Loki slumped on the sofa, stretching her legs. It was true that not many lived in the house, outside only them. There was Riveria, ais, the two amazon sisters and the teacher herself. "I dropped the news on Tiona about her fighting a white-haired newbie. Boy she sounded excited!"

"White-haired…?'' This caught ais' attention. Riveria rolled her eyes, looking displeased.

"You mean the one who just started today?" From what she was told, Loki and Hestia had made a bet about the first student to join Hestia's group was to battle one of Lokis. Apparently a new kid managed to join Hestia and also got roped in the bet. "Is it really necessary for you and ms. Hestia to carry out your little bet?"

"Of course it is! Neither of us can go back now can we."

"Finn will not be pleased. And neither am i."

"It's a bet, it's between us and I'm your group's master. Now who has more power?" She gave a smirk, eyes glinting mischievously. Riveria gave up. It was no use trying to pursue her if she was like this. She straightened herself, turning serious.

"Look, I'm not trying to be mean. Yeah, I know the kid is new, and yeah, the kid looks like he can't fight for life, but you know the things that go on in this school. If I put off the bet, Freya is gonna be up my neck talking about it for the next thousand years. No way in hell am I letting Hestia put it off, since she's the one who iniciated it and Ouranos probably doesn't give a fuck about it all. He's literally always hauled up in his office!"

"You shouldn't talk about him like that. He's the headmaster."

"Headmaster my ass!"

"W-wait…" They turned to ais. "You said… white hair…?"

"...? Ya, like pure white. Why, you remember someone?" Loki leaned in.

"Huh? Oh, n-no… I mean, yes… no, no I don't." She fell quiet again, looking out the window.

Riveria gave yet another sigh. No one could understand what was going through her head.

**…..**

"... You look like you're about to faint." Raul commented on their way to school.

"Well excuse me if I can't help it." Bell snapped back cranky. He didn't have the best sleep last night, nor was he in the mood of hearing how pale from fear he was.

"Geez, calm down. You could always tell Loki that she's being stupid and she should drop it."

"That sounds too mean…"

"It's a matter of you getting beat up, I think you can manage being mean for once."

"But still…" he didn't want to upset her. Even if she didn't look like someone who would be upset over such words, he still didn't have the guts to say that. Raul rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, you're too soft. Stiffen up a bit and you won't be pushed around so easily."

_You're one to say. A year ahead of me yet still single. _Bell shot him a glare, pouting and turning away as they reached the gate to their school. "Well see you- he's already gone." He spotted Raul already leaving, waving to a group of students who greeted him back. Despite being plain and boring, he actually had friends. _Friends… When was the last time I had friends…?_

Shaking his head he continued his way to the school. Besides… It was getting hard trying to avoid the whispers and murmurs around him.

"Hey, isn't that the kid?"

"So unlucky, first day and fight with Loki's group!"

"Probably should call an ambulance beforehand."

What, was he going to the hospital straight after?! He hurried his steps, racing inside the school and looking around for Eina. She said she'd meet him and try to talk things out with his homeroom teacher, but now she wasn't in sight!

"Hey, you there!" He jumped and turned to the counter where the pink-haired girl was leaning over to him and motioning him closer. "Is Eina in-charge of you?"

"Y-yes…?"

"Sorry but she told me she was gonna be on some other meeting. Also said if I see a white-haired rabbit like boy then tell him she'll meet him near the end of school."

_End of wha- that's when the battle starts! _He really had the worst luck possible, didn't he. Nodding at the girl, he sighed and turned to the hallways. Best chance was he could either try talking to Loki himself or wait until after school and get together with Eina to talk things out. Both options looked unaccomplishable, seeing they had tried yesterday and Loki hadn't budged. Hestia had even gone as far as to doing a full-fledged japanese bow. Still, Loki hadn't budged.

Walking through the hallways, he reached his classroom and walked in. The class went dead silent and he gulped, feeling all the stares on him.

So much for calming down.

Hesitantly he walked down the row of desks, to the one he had sat on yesterday. All eyes were still on him, and he believed him when he said he didn't mean to be a bit shy… but he still was a bit shy. That is, until he noticed someone staring at him.

Footsteps walked towards him timidly. He looked up curiously to see the frame of a slim girl in front of him. He vaguely remembered his classmates' faces but he hadnät seen her. She had deep blue long hair, falling over her eyes that were also blue. Wearing the same uniform as the rest of the student body, she looked even more scared and timid than him at the moment. He was a _bit _shy, but she was a whole bundle of anxiety. Finally, she spoke.

"... I-it'll be okay. The rabbit will get h-hunted but… he'll escape victorious, in a sense."

… _What?_ Before he could ask, she scurried away towards the door. He was left confused in his seat.

* * *

Bell stared at the device in his hands with wide eyes, then up at the grimacing and apologetic Eina and the gloomy Hestia. School had just ended and no longer when he exited his classroom had he been pulled to the side by Eina who had immediately handed him a gauntlet. The gauntlet that was supposed to take care of his score. Basically, what could enable him to join in combat. But… she was supposed to give it to him when he signed a few papers. That was what she had told him earlier. Why was she giving it to him out of the blue?

"..." Eina, seeing his expression, sighed. "... I talked with the captain of Ms. Loki's group. He's a good leader and the vice-principal so he SHOULDN'T allow a battle between a junior and a senior but… he couldn't do anything." no way. "I'm sorry, Bell, but you're going to have to put that on and battle Tiona hiryute."

Bell immediately shook his head, starting to feel scared. "E-Eina, what are you saying! I- I don't know anything about fighting, or combat or well anything!" He wouldn't stand a chance. Even if it was someone his own level- which he doubted it would be- he would lose easily. The only thing he really had was his brains. At least, from what he knew about himself.

"... You can always quit."

Eina and Bell snapped their attention to the petite teacher standing beside him. She looked at them with a grimace.

"You can quit you know. You quit my group, you get saved. The bet would be off and you wouldn't get hurt."

"..." A look of realization passed over Eina. "... why didn't I realize that earlier. You can quit the group and you wouldn't have to battle at all." She smiled almost excitedly for not remembering it sooner. Bell, though, was far from excited.

… _Wouldn't that mean you will be alone again? _He wanted to say. The bet would still be there, un-dealt with. The next member joins, they also leave when learning about it. It would be a circle of repeated things unless Loki decided to be merciful and let the bet go. He doubted she would. But, in other words, he'd be a coward for running away from it. Rather, running away from her. Even after he promised he'd stay, he'd just turn him back and walk away, leaving her all alone again.

"Bell, please come with me and we'll get you out of Ms. Hestia's group-" Bell snapped back to reality and looked up at Eina, quickly shaking his head.

"No." The other two women froze, looking at him surprised. He frowned. "I'm not leaving her group. If I leave, then the problem would be unsolved. Besides, I chose this group and I'm staying in it."

"... But, Bell…" Hestia trailed off and he shot her a calm smile. He was panicking on the inside, but screw that for now. He knew what he had to do.

"I'll be okay, promise!" Hestia blinked, still not believing he'd rather stay and fight than go away to the safety of his home. Eina sighed, this time supporting a small smile.

"You're going to be a handful if you continue like this."

"Eh?"

"Anyways, in that case put that gauntlet on and let's see your status." Shaking the subject away she motioned towards the gauntlet and he nodded, giving it a glance before putting it on. Noting the button in the middle, he clicked it and the screen beside the other button lit up. He blinked, wondering what this was supposed to do. It was such a weird device-

_SHIIIINK!_

"-! A-AGGH!" His scream of pain echoed around the room, his hand immediately reaching to take the device off but Eina grabbed it, preventing him from doing it. She was smiling apologetically, feeling bad as he looked at her with teary eyes.

"Haha… I seem to have forgotten to tell you. First time you wear it, you kinda feel pain."

_You could have told me that earlier you know! _He wanted to complain but bit his tongue to keep himself from screaming further.

"It's the device's way of checking your body." What, how much pain he could feel and withstand? "To get your physical status ready. Just wait…" She motioned back to the device and he noticed… numbers, taking place in the previously blank blue screen. On top was spelled, in bold letter, his name.

_**Bell Cranel. **_

_**Level 1**_

_**Group: ….**_

Guess you had to fill that in yourself.

_**Status: **_

_**Str: H 114**_

Wait, seriously? He didn't remember being THAT strong, he expected at least over 10. Not over 100. And what was with that H… he really needed to learn the system here.

_**End: I 55**_

Now THAT was normal. Still he felt kinda bummed. That wasn't helping him any in battle.

_**Agi: -**_

"... ?" it was still switching between numbers. Was it broken? He blinked, spotting the slot below it.

_**Man: ?**_

Okay, those question-marks raised questions. What did Man. stand for exactly? Eina told him there were only 3 categories, not a fourth one too. The numbers on the Agi. still hadn't been decided. He must have looked confused because Eina came up to his side.

"What's wrong?" He motioned the device to her and he took a look. Her look also turned into that of confusion. "What… is the device broken?" So she didn't know anything about it. Hestia, curiously, walked over to them and took a look as well.

"Huh, weird. I thought there were only three."

"_Man_… what does that stand for? I don't think i've heard of something like this appearing on the device…" Eina hummed, trying to figure out what it could mean. Honestly, bell was just as confused. If nor Eina nor Hestia know about it, was it new?

… he wasn't in trouble, was he?

Speaking of, the agility numbers were still moving.

_RIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGG!_

As if having the worst of luck, the bell rang. That meant the battle would start anytime now. Eina and Hestia exchanged worried looks while Bell paled, the footsteps outside the door alerting them that someone was coming.

Moments later the door was kicked open by none other than the image of chaos herself- Loki. And Bell was sure he was about to faint now if not in the morning, because she had _that_ smile on her face. _That_ smile that screamed mischievousness and pure chaos.

"Well? I assume you've given him the device?" Despite being eager to continue with the bet, she also knew and kept in mind the other rules in the school. One of them being you couldn't fight or practice without the gauntlet on. When she spotted it on his wrist, she clapped delightened. "Great! Let's get this show in the-"

"W-wait!" Eina stepped in before Bell had a heart-attack. "I-i'm still going over the basics with him. A-and the device is still trying to determine his agility." it was true, the numbers on the agility still kept moving. Bell frowned, wanting it to hurry up already. It was broken, he knew it.

Loki rolled her eyes. "They'll settle overtime. Let's get going!" Shoving past Eina, she grabbed Bell by the wrist and started dragging him out the room and down the hallway, outside towards the school grounds. He could do nothing but stumble after her, Eina and Hestia following suit.

When they arrived, he noticed the crowd gathering around the place. He gulped, catching the slightly nervous Raul's eyes. Before Raul could say anything, he was dragged in the middle by Loki. The crowd of students started murmuring when spotting them, creating a slight circle around them.

"Everyone! As you know, Hestia here-" She pointed at the other fuming teacher. "-and I made a bet! That the first student to join her group, would battle one of mine!"

"Loki, we talked about this." That sentence belonged to a blond-haired prum in the front of the crowd, with an outfit similar to his own except with a black jacket and a different badge.

"And it made no difference, now shush." Loki waved him off. "Anyways, i'm not going to waste a lot of time on this and just let it continue. Can the other competitor step in?"

"Of course!" That chippery voice… "So you're my competitor, huh! I was so excited when Loki told me yesterday!" The black, short-haired amazoness jumped in front of him, dark-green bright eyes sparkling with energy. She had a slim figure and the school uniform on herself. A white button-up shirt alongside a blue skirt, white knee-high socks and black shoes. She had her coat around her waist similar to Loki, as well as in terms of bust sizes. She was appealing, in a sense.

"I'm… afraid I can't share that feeling." He replied back meekly, glancing at the giant weapon she held in her hands. She noticed and held it up.

"Do you like it? I named it urga, it's one of my best weapons!"

"Y-yes…"

"... Eina, is she really that talented?" Hestia glanced up at Eina as they watched from the side. Eina nodded.

"She's a level 5. It's safe to say she'd been trained ever since she was little. Currently, she's ranking as the number 9 best pupil in the school. If Bell were to ever go up against her…" Which he was right now...

She and Bell exchanged glances, his eyes shifting towards the worried Hestia. The fear in his eyes immediately got replaced by blinding determination, a frown overtaking his lips. If he was going to lose, the least he could fall with the pride of knowing he at least _tried_. He was in this, he wasn't stepping out so soon.

He turned back to Tiona who looked taken aback at his sudden change of attitude. He gave a bow. "I hope our match goes well!"

Immediately whispers burst out around him, the leader of the Loki group raising an eyebrow. From behind, Ais alongside Riveria and a few other members arrived, pushing their way to the front.

"Oh? Confidence he's got there." A werewolf person called out, giving a gruff snort.

"Eehhh…?" Tiona looked at him curiously, deciding whether or not she should start. Loki, however, answered it for her.

"Now that introductions are out of the way, let it BEGIN!"

Silence fell over the group of people, all watching with bated breath as Tiona continued to contemplate the situation. On one hand, she liked fighting. On the other, this was a boy who didn't know a thing about fighting. On one hand, she wanted to end it quickly and not make it painful. On the other, the glint in his eyes made her _feel things_ and she wanted so hard to go against him. Feel the rush of the situation in hand.

Fortunately (and unfortunately) for Bell, she chose the latter.

He had no time to react as she raced in fast, jumping in the air with the wind flaring around her, ready to swing her leg across him. She hit his torso, making him stagger back at the sheer force of it. She was _strong!_ And that was just the _first hit! _He didn't see her movements- in her place was a mere moving blur that didn't stop until another kick met him at his other side.

His sight focused on the target only to get hit by a third kick, the amazon hitting his chest and knocking the breath out of him. This was followed by a fourth kick, then a fifth. The places the foot met throbbed in pain, his head in a blur. What was he supposed to do? He couldn't even SEE her, he couldn't catch a chance to _breathe_ and it _hurt_. She pushed herself back to a backflip, landing perfectly on her feet- Ah, she was wearing training shorts under her skirt. Wise choice.

"Hmm..? weird, usually newbies pass out by these many kicks." Wait, what was that supposed to mean?! He sucked in a choking break, wiping away the saliva that was dripping from his mouth. His whole body, probably covered in bruises and aching in pain, still stood in front of her. He took in a deep breath, trying to calm himself down-

She raced in again, going for the same exact routine again. He failed to guard or defend himself against her powerful attacks again. She wasn't even using her weapon, just her legs. He tried to swing his arm aimlessly, but that did him no favor. She jumped back yet again, giving him time to get himself up.

"E-Eina, get them to somehow stop this!" Hestia tugged on Eina, looking on worriedly. Most of the crowd watched in silence, knowing full well the boy had lost since the match began. Throughout this, Ais had watched with wide eyes- _it was the same boy… _

"Eehhh, that's enough." Loki stopped Tiona from attacking again as Bell pushed himself on his feet. "Doesn't look like he's winning. Better we spare him and that shrimp and call it a loss for them."

_Oh… _Bell felt very disappointed. He already knew he would lose. He felt like a loser. He didn't expect himself to win against her, and his _trying _wasn't even _trying_. He just took the hits and did nothing more than that. _Well… I can't help it I g-_

_YIIIIIINNNNNKKKK!_

A shock of electricity raced through him, his head starting to hurt. It felt like someone was nabbing him in the of his head and then stabbing him over and over again without stopping. His lips opened to let out a scream of pain, his hands flying to his head- but simultaneously, it closed again.

_Why should i… I give up-_

Tiona noticed his sudden change of behaviour, raising a curious eyebrow. His arms fell in front of him, in a sloppy but stiff defensive position. He gave her a frown, the glint in his eyes the same, perhaps even brighter- slightly different…

"No." That word stopped her. He raised his arms, feeling heat through them and it honestly _burned_\- "I'm not giving up that easily!"

Before she could reply, he raced up to her, directing his fist to her stomach. She stumbled back surprised, barely able to dodge- another punch accompanied it, her hands flying to grab and pull him towards her. He gave her a growl, kicking her leg and almost making her stumble while pulling himself out of her hold.

"What the heck…?" Loki watched in surprise as Tiona got up, looking just as surprised and excited. Moments ago he couldn't defend. Had he just gotten faster?

"Whoaaa you're good with your newbie moves!" She admitted, readying herself for another round of attack. His attacks were amature, she noted. They still got to her. His speed was dozens of times slower than her. Still, it was cool. He had his fun, yeah. Now let her have hers.

That feeling of winning that was running through the Bell was of now wasn't quiet enough for the amount of power she now was using on him. He knew what he did. He was surprised himself, for actually doing that. That feeling, however, was quickly drained when he was met by her kicks yet again.

This time, though, he blocked some. She noticed too, grinning wider and attacking faster.

He forgot he had a limit of withholding to her attacks though. The pain returned, and he stumbled back as another kick hit him in the chest. Then another at his side. And another.

"T-Tiona… don't..." Ais reached out looking almost desperate. Riveria didn't fail to notice, curious to why she was like this right now. Her eyes widened, remembering ais's words-

"_I… saved a boy. He looked like a rabbit, but he… ran away."_

It couldn't be…

Just as Tiona was about to kick again, strong winds stopped her attack. The wind around the high elf and flared up, her glare scary. "Tiona, that's enough." Tiona fell on the ground, pouting at being interrupted. Many of those in the crowd also wanted to protest, but didn't dare say anything against the high elf.

_What was… wind?_ Bell's hazy mind offered as the winds calmed down. He nearly fell on his knees had Hestia not run up to him, immediately grabbing him by his torso and supporting him up. He wondered what he looked like. A mess? He was sure he broke his nose. Probably a few ribs too, and his arms burned. By the look Hestia and Eina were giving him, he probably took a beating.

_Heh, probably. _

"Uhhh… well, seeing Riveria stopped the match, I can say that none have won."

"Wait, Finn, what?!"

"But Tiona obviously won!"

"That boy just got a few hits in!"

"Stop bickering and call the school nurse!" Eina, in a rare moment of annoyance snapped, immediately making a few race inside to get her.

Bell felt faint. He felt so tired. Maybe he could sleep for a while, it wouldn't hurt right? Hestia's fading voice and Eina's worried look were the last thing he could see before his eyes started to close-

-who was that long-haired blond girl approaching him?

He blacked out.

**…. I might be unnecessarily dragging it, but now I'm finished with this and can move on to the rest of the fic ^^' To few things you might be confused about: Riveria and Finn as there? Well, I wanted them to not be since they were not at the age of going to school. Instead, I decided to give them other roles in the school, alongside the rest of the danmachi cast (Ok I'll stop spoiling). More or less, they won't always be in school. As for the rest of the things happening here, you'll (probably) ****find out in the next chap XP Don't forget to leave reviews on how it was and till next time!**


End file.
